


Far away from Shanghai

by Meiyouchede



Series: 来都来了 [3]
Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	Far away from Shanghai

（上）

"如果我说除非我们离婚呢？"

毕雯珺生气的时候也是温声细语的模样，音量并没有拔高，只是眉毛稍微蹙起来。他平常常板着脸，生气的时候也就是这样面无表情，并没有增加多少威慑力。怎么说，他在黄明昊面前好像根本没有什么砝码，是黄明昊抓着他所有软肋。

黄明昊本来没觉得有什么，结婚的时候他还在上大学，婚后毕雯珺继续空中飞人一般地工作，聚少离多，他也从未抱怨什么。学业一直没有拉下，好不容易申请到了心仪的学校想去读研，毕雯珺这时搬出丈夫的头衔压他。隔行如隔山，毕雯珺到底懂不懂这学校多好多难进啊，所以他只软硬兼施，求着央着，甚至还主动投怀送抱讨好他，毕雯珺怎么也不松口。事到如今要去办签证了，毕雯珺堵在门口，这样问他。"你非去不可是不是？如果我说除非我们离婚呢？"

黄明昊一直管他叫"雯珺""雯珺哥哥"，这个时候瞪大了圆眼睛，愣了半晌，收起了笑，一字一顿地叫他全名，"毕雯珺，你说真的吗？"

毕雯珺心里立刻打起了退堂鼓，但是双唇被怒气启封，淡漠地一张一合，"真的。"

黄明昊第一次在他这里碰了壁，是最南边的一堵水泥墙，额头瞬间被撕开一个口子。他觉得无比委屈，从小对他百依百顺的雯珺哥哥，在他做出的重大决定上却站在了对立面。

黄明昊忍着眼睛的酸胀，努力深呼吸一下，伸手推开他，丢下一句"我回学校"便摔门走了。

毕雯珺一个星期后再回家的时候，家里没人。上海的冬天来得突然，家里装了地暖，但上次吵架时还没开，于是这次一进门，毕雯珺只觉得仿佛要被满室的寒气和黑暗吞没。以前每次回家之前都会提前告诉黄明昊，于是每次打开门，都是一室温暖光亮，黄明昊穿着家居服抱着各种抱枕蜷在沙发上，见了他便笑起来，毫不设防地冲他张开双臂。

毕雯珺将行李箱胡乱往屋内一推，打开了客厅的灯，鞋也没换，又摔上门出去了。

黄明昊交了签证材料便窝在宿舍睡大觉打游戏，浑浑噩噩分不清日夜，每天睡前去看手机，没有未读未接，再气呼呼地倒头大睡。毕雯珺真的是个太不懂浪漫为何物的人，就算是刚结婚时，他出差去也不会每天道早安晚安，忙起来便杳无音信，倒是每天会抽空打个电话过来。

有时候是大清早，黄明昊困得睁不开眼睛，开着免提闭着眼睛嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着。有时候正在上课，便钻到桌子底下偷偷接，还有一次被爱逗学生的老教授看见，也跟着探头去桌子底下，把黄明昊吓得一蹦，头顶撞上桌板"哐啷"一声，全班哄堂大笑。有时候正在吃饭，毕雯珺听了会儿便笑，"昊昊又吧唧嘴。"黄明昊也不在意，"咋啦你嫌弃我呀？"毕雯珺便在他看不见的地方笑成一朵花，"哪会呀，昊昊吧唧嘴的声音也好听。"黄明昊便嫌弃他肉麻要挂电话。

这次整整一个星期了，毕雯珺没有任何音信。黄明昊甚至觉得恍惚，结了这个婚，有时候觉得好像也只是户口本变了下，他还是个普普通通的大学生。

室友看不下去，拉着黄明昊晚上出去，吃个饭溜达溜达。

毕雯珺的奶奶一直很喜欢黄明昊，毕雯珺不在的时候，隔三差五便要叫他去吃饭，时间宽裕没课的时候黄明昊也会自己在家做点简单的饭菜。毕雯珺只会吃不会做，黄明昊下厨给他煮了点什么都会捧场地光盘，但是黄明昊知道他一直都会认真把别人准备的饭菜吃光，自己也尝得出味道一般，渐渐地也没了太多热情，厨艺维持在洒洒水饿不死的水平。

蔫蔫地出了门，被室友拉到了黑暗烧烤一条街，黄明昊像是突然被注入了活力。他向来喜欢这些路边摊，不健康不卫生，但是香，香得走不动道。小时候雯珺哥哥带着他的时候是不会给买路边摊的，最多带他吃个X当劳X德基，吃饭之前还会拿湿纸巾给擦过手擦过嘴。所以他一直都是和范丞丞在放学后一拍即合，骑着自行车往学校后门的小吃街去，吃得满嘴油再回家。

结婚之后，算算他真的很少再吃过这些小吃，于是黄明昊摸出钱包，"哎昊哥今天请客，谢谢你前几天给我带饭。"钱包一打开，一张幼稚的拍立得照片，黄明昊威逼利诱毕雯珺做了个嘟嘴装可爱的表情，被挡住的空白部分写了歪歪扭扭三个字，"雯珺珺"。黄明昊顿时有些泄气。

黄明昊拉着室友吃了个够，临走还打包了一些，准备晚上当宵夜，还拎了一杯珍珠奶茶，拿手指勾着塑料袋来回地晃。

走到校门口时，室友拉住黄明昊。黄明昊继续吸完跑到吸管中段的几颗珍珠，边嚼边顺着看过去，熟悉的车牌号，尾号是0219。

车里的人估计一直在观望，马上也开了车门，一身白衬衫黑西裤，简简单单往那儿一站，便拉起一道风景线。

室友把外卖袋子从黄明昊手里抠出来，识趣地溜了。黄明昊站在原地，有点舍不得刚买的热乎奶茶，他含着吸管继续喝，明明是很喜欢的醇香甜味，但喝得急了点竟尝不出味了。黄明昊沮丧地把剩了一半的奶茶丢进垃圾桶，慢吞吞挪过去，毕雯珺给他开了车门。

上车后静默好一会儿，毕雯珺开口问，“奶茶好喝吗？怎么没喝完就扔了？”

黄明昊还低垂着眉眼，乖巧温顺的小模样，嘴却撅得老高，只“嗯”了一声权当回应。

“还想喝吗，再去买一杯？”

黄明昊摇摇头。

车里开了空调，黄明昊在小吃街走过一遭，头发丝上都是孜然味，这会儿香喷喷的味道慢慢在车里散发。毕雯珺吸了吸鼻子，还没开口，黄明昊先一步开了窗。

毕雯珺的鼻子很灵，尤其喜欢在黄明昊洗完澡后抱着他在颈窝闻一闻。“昊昊，你身上总有股奶味儿。”

黄明昊怕痒直躲，“什么奶味儿，我又没有奶！”

毕雯珺便从他睡衣领口摸进去，盯着他眼睛笑，“这不就是吗？”

黄明昊被他一本正经的模样弄得更窘，故意大声嚷嚷，“雯珺你咋这样呢，看你浓眉大眼的，竟然也耍流氓！行不行啊你！”

毕雯珺笑意更深，在他唇边偷亲一口，“男人不能问行不行，要问喜不喜欢。”

黄明昊不接茬，只是笑。

毕雯珺的手还揣在他衣襟里，故意掐他一下，“问啊。”

黄明昊笑着想躲，一边扯他的手一边大叫，“我不知道！不知道！”

毕雯珺便把他压在沙发上，在他嘴唇上认真地亲了又亲，“你知道，我喜欢。”

毕雯珺觉得心脏像是被丢进了蜜罐子，怎么结了婚还能这么纯情，这个小家伙总能勾起他心底的悸动。

“窗户关上吧，别着凉了。”

“……”

黄明昊关了窗户继续沉默，毕雯珺伸手去攥他的手，肉乎乎的手掌捏一捏，“还好，暖的。”

“……”

平常总是黄明昊话多一些，一颗小脑袋瓜里天马行空，毕雯珺除了哈哈哈哈就是拍大腿，他突然变这么安静，毕雯珺有些无措，只能一直找些无关紧要的话题尬聊。

“你看你这么爱吃烧烤，英国可没得吃。”

“……”

黄明昊正好刷到朋友圈一条范丞丞的九宫格烧烤照，这位朋友不就吃上了吗。

一路无话回了家，毕雯珺牵着黄明昊进屋，小心翼翼问，“要洗个澡吗？”

黄明昊脾气上来，一屁股往沙发上一塌，“不洗，我身上香着呢。”

毕雯珺无奈，“好好好，你香香的，我先去洗。”他拿了换洗衣物，开了地暖，经过客厅时瞟了一眼，嗯，这就有个家的样子了，没有黄明昊的家只是个空荡荡冷冰冰的屋子而已。

洗了澡出来，茶几上放了碗热腾腾的面，上面卧了个荷包蛋，黄明昊拿着睡衣也去洗澡了。

毕雯珺便打开电视，吸溜起面条来。黄明昊连看美食节目都格外钟爱烧烤，从前跟范丞丞一起把各种上过节目的大大小小的烧烤尝了个遍。毕雯珺看他实在喜欢，也带他去过一次寿宁路，但是他吃得并不起劲，黄明昊也兴致缺缺，稍微吃了点小龙虾和鸡翅就准备回去。还在路上碰见被牵出来卖艺的小猴子，毕雯珺还吓得往他身后躲，一路死死拽着他手臂走出去，才把黄明昊逗笑起来。

黄明昊洗完澡出来，毕雯珺冲他招手，他便乖巧地过去坐在他腿间，任着他拿干毛巾轻轻揉搓着湿头发。黄明昊年纪小，结婚这两年，个子还在继续长，脸蛋倒是圆溜溜，身体继续抽条，衣领下的锁骨分明突出，年轻又漂亮。两个人的身高差已经缩小很多，毕雯珺要再把他抱在怀里有些别扭，便从身后搂着他，又在颈窝亲一亲嗅一嗅。

黄明昊偏头躲了一下，“我真的很想去英国，你要跟我离婚吗？”

毕雯珺长长吐一口气，“非要去英国吗，近一点的呢？”

“那学校很好啊，我好不容易才申请上的！”

毕雯珺当然知道这家学校难进，不然也不会一直睁一只眼闭一只眼放任他去了，他自然也知道来之不易就更难放弃，他还知道英国有个大炸//弹。

“一定要去英国吗？”

毕雯珺好恨，如果他只是疼爱弟弟的雯珺哥哥，那他自然一百个支持，送他过去安顿好，定期飞去看他，但是结了婚分居两地，隔着小半个地球，不安定的因素就太多，譬如聚更少离更多，譬如范丞丞。臭小子在两年前回了一次国，估计跟黄明昊闹过，走的时候还在机场哭了一回，毕雯珺牢牢扣着黄明昊的手，只当不知道，一脸慈祥跟他挥手道别。范丞丞可能也终于长大了，别扭了一段时间后恢复如常，偶尔给黄明昊发发照片打打电话，有时候还能约着一起打游戏，但一直没再回国。

“因为丞丞在那儿吗？”毕雯珺的内心疯狂拦阻，这句话还是冲了出来。

怀里的黄明昊僵住了，无比疲累地轻声回，“你混蛋，离就离。”

（下）

黄明昊躺在主卧的大床上，毕雯珺被他推出了房间，在外面站了会儿去了书房睡。黄明昊盯着窗外，一下一下无意识地揪着怀里兔子玩偶的耳朵。这些玩偶都是毕雯珺买的，出差回来买了好几次奇奇怪怪的手信后，黄明昊硬着头皮找他说，不用把他当家里的小朋友，出差去不用买礼物回来。但平常毕雯珺还是爱给他买些柔软可爱的小物件，家里的玩偶能组一个动物园。

黄明昊有时候也好奇毕雯珺究竟怎么看他，他有些过于小心，怕他冷怕他饿怕他受委屈，仿佛他眼里的黄明昊一直只是没长大的弟弟。但入夜后，在那张宽大的双人床上，毕雯珺却瞬间丢掉哥哥的身份，以空前的热情不知疲倦地索求，黄明昊有几次被摆弄得哭出来，一边咬他一边哭诉，“雯珺你欺负我！”毕雯珺这才毫无诚意地亲一亲他微肿的嘴唇，“不是不是，别哭，是我不好。”

怎么会是他不好呢，他挺好的，小时候毕雯珺几乎算是半个保姆，不上课的时候几乎都带着黄明昊。从抱在怀里的肉团子长到四处乱跑的小朋友，再到中学生，毕雯珺这个没有血缘关系的哥哥照顾了他太多，以至于后来黄明昊家里人全票通过这门亲事。

其实比起自己家里人，不如说黄明昊更在意毕雯珺的家人。他的奶奶见了黄明昊便喜笑颜开，心肝宝贝地哄着，给他布菜，看他耍宝，还要偷偷叮嘱他，如果雯珺欺负他就来找奶奶。毕雯珺的父母也拿他当小儿子，那次两家人一起吃饭，叔叔阿姨还特意再三问他自己的意思，愿不愿意和哥哥结婚，不愿意也完全没关系，倒是毕雯珺在旁边着急得直挠头。本来缺失的一点家庭归属感从毕雯珺那里得到了十足的补偿，黄明昊想到这个有点头疼，明天也该去奶奶家了。

第二天一醒，身后是熟悉的怀抱，黄明昊顶着一头鸡窝，拿脚轻踹他。毕雯珺也是一头鸡窝，眯缝着眼睛看他一眼便又闭上，手脚并用缠住他拖回怀里。“昊昊乖，我再睡会儿，书房太冷了。”

黄明昊只能再躺下，早上的体温刚刚好，交颈而卧的温热便足够亲密。毕雯珺也瘦，抱在一起并不舒服，便各占一边各睡各的，黄明昊喜欢趴着睡，毕雯珺也随他，只是早上醒来总要蹭过去抱住他，久而久之也都习惯了。

黄明昊抓着毕雯珺揽在他腰间的手，一根一根地揉捏他的手指，纤长的无名指上还有一枚素戒。“去奶奶家吗？”

毕雯珺瞬间清醒，撑起头来看他，“去干嘛？”

黄明昊好笑，“你一个多月没去过了，去看奶奶啊。”

毕雯珺扳过他肩膀，“昊昊，奶奶年纪大了，我们——”

黄明昊也认真地看着他的眼睛，毕雯珺不太染发，黑色的头发黑色的眼睛，说一是一说二是二。黄明昊想着，他怎么那么笨，离不离婚明明都是他说的。

“我就去吃个饭，去看看奶奶。”

毕雯珺停顿片刻，“你舍得她吗？”

黄明昊无语，简直想手把手教教这个笨哥哥恋爱一百招，正确答案是“你舍得我吗”好不好！

“我还是会经常打电话，每年也会回来几次啊！你松开，不是要离婚吗，不准碰我！”

推不动，毕雯珺凑上来吻他，黄明昊不让，一边挣扎一边大叫，“你这叫婚内xx！”

“我就婚内xx了，不是还没离吗！”

毕雯珺从前偶然撞见过一次黄明昊和范丞丞接吻，俩人就在范家后院的桂花树下，吻得甜香四溢赏心悦目。毕雯珺本应该立刻回避的，但他多看了好几眼。两个人穿着白色的校服衬衫，逆着光还能看见薄透布料下少年清瘦的线条。范丞丞的手臂白到反光，揽在黄明昊的后腰，几乎快要和衬衫融为一体，头顶还散落了几粒掉下来的桂花，画面美好到让人不敢惊扰。

不是无所谓地放任，也不是急吼吼地操心，毕雯珺只是想多看看，也不知道究竟是想探究些什么。后来再回想，可能是终于意识到了黄明昊已经长大，意识到他作为一个男人的性吸引力，更意识到自己开始萌生的占有欲。

毕雯珺心里是有个疙瘩的，婚后在这方面几乎都是他主导，他不主动黄明昊就溜了的那种主导。他没有太多和别人的经验，但是不管怎么看，黄明昊对两人的亲密都不算太热情。

早先毕雯珺以为是自己太过粗暴，毕竟黄明昊总是可怜兮兮喊疼，但是毕雯珺费尽心思在x事上讨好他，甚至不时停下来问他“还好吗”，有时候黄明昊进退两难也会红着脸自己主动去堵上他的嘴，但这两年间，黄明昊主动的时候少得可怜。可是毕雯珺明明见过他乖乖抱着范丞丞的脖子，闭着眼睛沉醉于他的吻。

黄明昊在他嘴唇上咬了一口，毕雯珺吃痛，终于松开他，黄明昊面色潮红，连滚带爬从他身下钻出来，两个人对坐在床上呼哧呼哧喘着气。

毕雯珺攥着拳头，眼睛里还有血丝。“我不会跟你离婚的，你去了英国也别想跟别人——”后面的话梗在了喉头，因为他看见黄明昊也红了眼睛，手捂住了脸背过身去了。

毕雯珺觉得慌乱，心里头有不妙的预感，他这几天好像说错了不少话，很可能是把黄明昊越推越远，明明是想抓紧他留住他的。

黄明昊的指缝间有水迹渗出来，毕雯珺立刻投降，抱住他柔声哄，“是我不好，我口无遮拦，我、我不想让你走。”

黄明昊更委屈，捂着脸不给他看，咬着嘴唇忍着抽泣，直抽抽。

“我舍不得你，英国太远了，两年太久了。”

黄明昊脸蛋憋得通红，“你根本不相信我，你也不会来看我的。”

“昊昊……”

黄明昊窝在毕雯珺怀里断断续续流了场眼泪后，算是拿到现任丈夫的默许了。

毕雯珺的奶奶并没有反对，只是夸小昊昊有出息，看毕雯珺在旁边闷着不说话，在他背上拍了一下，让他经常去看昊昊就是。临走奶奶给黄明昊塞了个大金戒指，让他带在身边。黄明昊乖乖收了，套在自己手指头上，把手往毕雯珺大衣口袋里揣，摸到他手上也有一个。

俩人手牵手一起散步回家，黄明昊把戒指取了往毕雯珺手指上套，手指却被攥住抽不回来。黄明昊抬头看他，圆眼睛里盈盈的光，柔柔地漾成一湾春池，毕雯珺微微低头，在路灯下将昏黄光线挡在身后，把他困在自己怀里细细地吻。黄明昊这次没有躲，他在唇间小声发问，"雯珺，你会来看我吗？"

毕雯珺没有回答，黄明昊伸手环住他腰，他瘦得厉害，轻易就把双手在他背后扣上。他的呼吸他的体温都触手可及，但是黄明昊好像提前感知到别离，毕雯珺像是歌曲末尾的淡出效应一般，越来越沉默，越来越有距离感。

黄明昊开始准备各种东西，打包衣物，毕雯珺只把自己关在书房里，晚上也就睡在书房。有时候一觉醒来，迷迷糊糊出去客厅，还能看到黄明昊爬上爬下找东西，看着动作轻快，毕雯珺趿着轻便家居鞋的脚步便更加沉重。

毕雯珺已经在家办公挺久，电话催了一遍又一遍，最后还是收拾了行李，一大早去赶早班机。走的时候黄明昊还睡着，将大半张小脸缩在被窝里，毕雯珺伸手把他捞出来，亲了一下脸蛋，不知道怎么就觉得鼻酸，给把被角掖好便出门了。

出差的城市如果不算太远，毕雯珺都尽量当天赶回上海。黄明昊没什么课了，又去报了个口语班，也每天早出晚归。

毕雯珺有时候会去接他，在楼下被x尔街英语半路拦截，好不容易甩开，又被x孚英语拉住，本来想飙几句英语证明下自己真的不需要课程，但好久不说也生疏许多，想了半天还是只能认真回一句“真的不需要了谢谢”，一抬头便看见黄明昊笑嘻嘻地从手扶电梯上小跑下来，跑到他跟前停下，毕雯珺再牵起他一起下楼。黄明昊还在笑，“雯珺，你要不要也报个班，生疏了吧？”毕雯珺便恨恨地揪一下他的圆鼻头。

有时候黄明昊下课早，也会跑去虹桥接毕雯珺，浦东机场就不去了，太远了。十号线人少一些，他找个位置坐下，一路坐到底，在机场B1的x德基买一杯冰可乐，喝光了可乐，毕雯珺也差不多到了。

黄明昊还试过自己拿一张纸，上面写“毕雯珺，welcome home”，跟成堆接机的人站在一起。他个子高，在人群中格外显眼，毕雯珺拖着行李箱出来，一眼就看见他举着自己的名字，一身的风尘仆仆瞬间消散。黄明昊便会迎上去，钻进他怀里问，“大哥，钟点房需要吗，上海一日游了解一下吗？”毕雯珺更高更瘦，像冬日里武康路上的一棵小梧桐，被这么一逗，周身都激出暖意，光秃秃的枝干又再生机盎然。

上海的冬天和北方不一样，天气总是灰蒙蒙，下雨的时候也多，寒意如附骨之疽，贴身的羊毛织物拦不住，厚实的大衣也挡不了。室内开的都是空调，空调年份稍大一些便不太有效，兢兢业业地鼓着暖风，但室温总也升不上去。

黄明昊不怎么在意风度，总把自己裹得严严实实，仗着身形纤瘦，衣服一件一件地套，外套口袋里再塞两个暖宝宝，冬日里就是个移动的小火炉。毕雯珺只要喊冷，总能顺利地揩到点油，手掌被他揣在怀里，便不老实地揉揉他肚皮。

晚上睡觉毕雯珺会开电热毯，但睡了几次黄明昊上火，嘴角冒个大泡，毕雯珺便只开自己那边，暖和起来再给黄明昊捂一捂手脚。

从前冷天里毕雯珺总爱窝在家，但这个冬天他常提议出门晃晃，出去吃饭，或是出去看夜场电影。附近商场的电影院每天午夜场会放两部老电影，两个人便穿着居家的衣服，裹一件长羽绒服，一起去选一部看完再回来睡觉。放映厅一直人很少，有时候还能包场，黄明昊常常中途睡着，毕雯珺便把他再裹好背回家。看鬼片的时候他倒很精神，手去拿爆米花也忘了收回来，只微张着嘴盯着荧幕，毕雯珺便趁机抓住他的手咬一口，把他吓得哇哇大叫。

这个冬天好像是慢了下来，但也不那么难熬，以至于开春了毕雯珺才反应过来，黄明昊的课已经上完，现在能流利地跟着唱英文歌rap，他的行李签证也都准备好了，离别在即。

毕雯珺把黄明昊送到了机场，手还攥着他的手，黄明昊便安安静静等他开口。毕雯珺努力半天还是没出声，机场广播这时响起来，一股汹涌的离愁别绪如涨潮一般漫上眼眶，他抓着黄明昊的肩，嘴唇还抿着，只有眼泪一颗一颗往下滚落。

黄明昊去抱他，轻拍着他后背，“雯珺你别哭啊，我又不是不回来了。”

毕雯珺抹一把泪，替他拎起随身的包送到安检口，然后便自己急急地走了。


End file.
